My King
by DarkRaivynn
Summary: An original female character has various erotic encounters with Thorin in these short chapters. Purely about the sexual content. Not trying to craft well developed characters or paint a sweeping vista with words. Planing on four or five chapters maybe more depending on the response. Rated MA. Not safe for under 18yrs old due to sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: The Cleansing

Chapter 1

The Cleansing

Thorin entered the water fully clothed and pressed his body tight against hers. He put his hand over her mouth and pointed across the bank where a pale warg was drinking from the stream. They lowered themselves to the surface of the water to hide, Thorin's grip never wavering. Raivynn feared she would cry out so she buried her face in Thorin's fur coat, clenching her eyes tight, trusting him to protect her. Finally, she felt his hold loosen. She glanced across the water and the beast was gone. It was safe for her and the dwarf to separate but he continued to hold her firmly.

It was then that she became acutely aware of her nakedness and his swelling manhood. She looked yearningly into his eyes and whispered what her soul had desired ever since they first met, "Take me, Thorin." She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his arousal as he carried her to the shore. He gently lowered her to the bank, being careful to cradle her head as he lay her down. His soaking clothes only magnified his weight on top of her, pressing her small frame into the dirty ground. He wandered her face with his mouth, kissing her eyelids, cheek, chin, and neck, slowly working his way down. His rough, strong hands cupped the soft tissue of her breasts kneading it ever so gently, then trailing a line of pulsing warmth everywhere they explored.

Her heart began to pound and swell in her chest and her whole body trembled uncontrollably beneath him. Thorin, in his dark, coarse voice said so tenderly "Shall I stop, my lady?" Through her quivering breath she could only reply, "Never." He continued down her body and the sensation of his beard scratching on her tender stomach and soft inner thigh nearly drove her over the edge. As he reached the parting of her thighs, he lifted her legs over his shoulders and began exploring her sex with his tongue. Raivynn had to dig her hands into the moist earth and bite down hard on her lower lip to keep from moaning into the night. Her back arched as the wetness of his mouth went farther inside her. She began to lose control of her breathing and just when she thought that she would swoon from the pleasure, he stopped.

Without breaking his piercing gaze, he exposed his massive, swollen length and thrust it deep, her thighs and walls reflexively gripping him and pulling him even deeper. She could feel her body stretch around his shaft, fitting and molding itself to him. Her king filling her this way, with such passion in his eyes... it was almost too much to bear. With every thrust his long hair brushed her chest and face. It smelled of blood and smoke and fire. They were both close now and as she griped the sinewy flesh of his back she could feel his battle scars, proof of the horrors that had hardened him to the world. And yet as he rode her, she could see the years of pain, doubt and fear melting from his face.

As they climaxed, her breath caught in her lungs, and was released in a soft moan. His entire body stiffend then collapsed in ectasy on her breast, his warm seed, Durin's seed, inside her in the chilled night. She ran her fingers through his hair, stroking his head. Weak from the exertion, she whispered, "My king." Thorin smiled with a warmth that would melt stone like dragonfire and growled "My queen."


	2. Chapter 2: Possession

Chapter 2  
Possession

She would never forget last night. Thorin had seized her body and soul. After, she had even allowed him to sate his Dwarven desire for possession and mark her so the world would know she belonged to him. Ever so gently he carved his rune onto her neck with Orcrist. The blood and pain, his hands on her skin; the mutilation was orgasmic. She was his queen. In a secluded cave, she lay with her head against his chest. The sound of his breathing and heartbeat a lullaby that sang her to sleep.

Suddenly, the floor had given away beneath their bodies. A few seconds of free fall and a terrifying slide down a dark passage had landed them in the goblin city. The hands she felt on her now were not the strong and firm hands of her king but the clawing and clamoring paws of a dozen wretched goblins. They tore her away from her love. She was no longer awash in the gaze of her Thorin but now stood under the watch of a false king; a terrible mockery of Thorin's majesty, this goblin king under the mountain.

When they at last were returned to each other in the dungeons, she ran to Thorin's awaiting arms, buried her face in his hair and inhaled deeply to banish the scent of the filth around them. At the familiar aroma of the previous nights' fluid and sex, her folds began to throb. She needed to feel safe, needed him inside her, her hand instinctively reaching for his bulge. Startled, Thorin stayed her hand. "Not here, my love.", he whispered but his body betrayed his will. His eyes darted to her heaving breasts, rising and falling over her tunic with each heavy breath. His lips began to tremble and she said it again, "Take me, Thorin." His lust overwhelmed him.

His enormous hand encircled her neck and forced her to her knees. She knelt before her king and took his length into her mouth. She flooded herself with saliva, and fought back the gag as his member swelled. Tears streamed from her eyes but she would not stop pleasuring him. She wanted him to feel what she had felt. She wanted his body straining and aching for release. When he could take no more, his knees buckled and he collapsed onto the ground. Raivynn straddled him, and slipped his girth into her slick core. Thrusting her hips to the rhythm of his breathing, she guided his hand to her jewel. The pressure and movement of his calloused fingers brought her to the brink and she could feel the glorious heat of her impending peak. Thorin's icy eyes rolled back into his head and his mouth gaped open as he arched towards climax. In the end, they both fell into a heap of sweat and bliss and forgot, if only for a short while, the horrors that surrounded them.

She could never tell Thorin the terrible truth she had learned at the throne of the goblin king. They must escape this pit or die trying.


	3. Chapter 3: White

Violent sexual content. Read at your own risk.

* * *

Chapter 3

White

"Everything is going to be alright.", Thorin reassured her. He didn't know. The pale orc Azog was alive and coming for them. This is what the goblin king had told her. He would arrive soon, take her while Thorin is forced to watch, then kill them both.

It was his white warg that they had seen that night at the river. It seemed that this sickening creature that was there at their beginning would also be present at their end.

That night, their hands were bound and they were dragged from the dungeons to the throne room of the goblin king. "He will be here any moment.", gurgled the giant goblin. Suddenly, she heard the beast behind her, growling and licking its jowls and she felt the ground tremble as the massive orc dismounted. Azog grabbed her around the throat and parted his lips in a sickening grin when he saw the mark on her neck. "You will be mine now.", he hissed then slammed his giant forearm into her tiny back forcing her face into the stinking ground, a coppery taste filling her mouth. His cold, rough hand forced its way beneath her skirts and lifted them exposing her nakedness. She could hear the excitement in his breath as he clasped her hips and positioned her rear to take her from behind. The world slowed as if time was flowing through a thick fluid. Her vision tunneled into darkness; the only sounds she could hear were her own steady breathing and Thorin's booming voice screaming, "Nooo!" He feebly fought against his bonds as the blood trickled down his wrists. She locked onto his blue eyes and promised herself that whatever happened, she would not cry out. When she felt the creature's hard, cracked member brush her opening, she braced herself for the tearing pain but the torture she expected never came. Suddenly, the cavern was filled with a blinding flash of white light and she felt a wave of hot, dense air press over her. Azog was thrown backwards and when she opened her eyes every goblin within sight lie dead. Gandalf the White had come.

Raivynn collapsed to the dirt and lay trembling. Thorin placed his arms beneath the crook of her knees and carried her in his strong embrace. She was still in shock and could only whisper through her tears, "Please make it stop." Cradling her in his arms he swore to make the pain go away. In time, they had reached the surface and Thorin lowered her to the soft earth. She clutched at his body, fearing that he would leave her. "I'm here. I have you.", he said tenderly. "I will keep you safe, and I will never let you go again, I swear." He motioned to Gandalf to give them a moment alone and the wizard walked off into the darkness of the woods.

The only thought running through her mind was "Closer, I have to be closer to you." Sensing her need, Thorin removed his belt and slowly eased his way inside her, soothing her crying with his tender voice. "Shhhhh, I'm here." She could feel the coarse hair on his chest against her cheek and his rough fingers tracing patterns over his mark on her neck.

"What do you hear?", he asked gently.

"His terrible voice.", she sobbed.

"No, my love, listen. What do you hear?"

She quieted her mind. "I hear your heart.", she said.

"Good.", purred Thorin.

He began to hum a Dwarven lullaby and she felt his powerful chest vibrate with every low note. Her trembling slowly faded and she fell asleep with him still inside her.


End file.
